


A Very MSR Christmas

by TheSunsetsLonger



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, I can't help it, Merry Christmas, i'm sorry for some of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunsetsLonger/pseuds/TheSunsetsLonger
Summary: This is an MSR Christmas Mix Tape with a couple of Christmas Days in the MSR universe. They are not in chronological order. 
Merry Christmas to one and all.





	

1\. Mistletoe

It was three days until Christmas and Mulder and Scully found themselves full of research for their ongoing case involving the mysterious disappearance of the local mall’s Santa. Scully was certain it was yet another act of a drunken Santa who passed out in some dive bar whereas Mulder was certain the elves had something to do with it.

Scully threw her head back for the fifth time that evening and sighed loudly.

“Ugh. Mulder, for the last time, the elves are not aliens!” 

“How else do you explain the evidence? Mysterious lights flashing, Santa’s disappearance, and the fact that the elves have no idea where their Santa is. I’m telling you, the elves did it!”

Rubbing her temples with her palms Scully sighed in defeat and glared tiredly at Mudler.

“I can’t believe I’m having this argument with a grown man.”

“A grown man you just so happen to love?” Mulder cheekily smiled as he got up and walked over to Scully’s makeshift desk on the other side of the office.

“Mulder don’t,” Scully protested as he leaned in to kiss her. “Rules say there’s no kissing in the office.”

“Screw the rules.”

His lips barely reached Scully’s before she ducked her head and Mulder’s head fell onto her shoulder. Scully pushed him off her but he grabbed her by her hips and pulled her into an embrace, nuzzling his nose in her red hair just like he’d done that morning in his apartment. 

“Mulder,” she protested again but relaxed into his embrace. She was tired and the closeness of Mulder’s body made her loosen up and she leaned back against Mulder has his arms wrapped around her waist. 

“Mhm,” Mulder hummed, “I think we need to rewrite the rules.” 

He tickled her cheek with his nose and placed soft kisses on her neck as Scully hummed in response. She couldn’t deny the fact that she was enjoying what Mulder was trying to do, but they had agreed that the office was off limits. They had to remain professional and couldn’t allow for Skinner to walk in on them in an inappropriate situation. The office was off limits for; kissing, inappropriate touching, any talk about sex, and anything else that would have Scully weak at her knees making her forget about the rules she herself set up.

Which is exactly what she was doing in this very moment as she felt herself reach up to pull Mulder’s head towards hers to capture his lips in a deep kiss. She turned around in his arms to face him as her hands got tangled in his soft hair, pulling him down to her height. Mulder’s hands fell onto her skirt clad ass and gave it a squeeze and let his tongue dart into her mouth. 

A knock on the door startled them both and Scully flew across the room to pretend she was looking through the filing cabinet as Mulder fixed his tie before opening the door. Skinner was stood outside the door unknowing to what his two agents were just doing. 

“Have you two found any further evidence in your case Agent Mulder?” he asked sternly.

Mulder looked across the room to Scully who’s cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and a trace of arousal. 

“Um, no Sir,” Mulder replied.

“I’ll give you one more day but then I need you on other cases,” Skinner said before leaving the same way he came from.

Mulder closed the door behind him and turned to walk back to Scully.

“Now, where were we,” he said as he pulled Scully close again.

“Mulder, no! I’m putting my foot down, the rules are there to be followed,” she said strictly and moved back to her desk.

Mulder went back to his own side of the office but instead of going back to work he tried to find a loophole in the rules that Scully had written. There must be some way for him to kiss without breaking any of her stupid rules.

They carried on working for a few hours before they headed home together and passed out before 10. When Scully woke up the next morning the bed was empty and Mulder was nowhere to be found. 

She found him in their office as she got to work at 8 as usual. Mulder was sat at his desk with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. 

“What?” Scully asked and looked at him questioningly, something was up.

“Oh nothing,” Mulder smiled and got up to stand next to her. 

Without any hesitation Mulder leaned down and pressed his lips against Scully’s. It was a quick kiss, he was just testing her limits, like dipping his toe in the water to check its temperature. He looked at her too see her reaction but her questioning look was now a permanent feature of her face. He dipped down and kissed her again, this time longer and with a bit more tongue. 

Scully snapped out of the shock and smacked Mulder’s chest. 

“The rules!” she exclaimed and frowned at him for not listening to what she had said yesterday.

“Ah, the famous rules,” Mulder smiled. “I think this trumps the rules.”

Scully followed Mulder’s gaze as she saw a bunch of green leaves and white berries hang above them, attached to the ceiling lamp with a red ribbon.

“Mulder, what’s this?”

“A loophole,” he said and kissed her again. 

“Mistletoe does not trump my rules.”

“Oh yes they do. It is mandatory for two people who find themselves stood underneath a mistletoe to kiss.”

“It is not-” Scully tried to argue but was cut off by another kiss.

Realising he wouldn’t stop as long as she stood under the mistletoe she swiftly stepped away and moved to the other side of the room. 

“Can’t kiss me over here,” she called over at him before playfully sticking her tongue out.

“Oh, game’s on Scully,” Mulder threatened as he went back to his desk leaving the mistletoe hanging in its place.

Every time Scully got out of her seat Mulder was there, watching over her like a hawk. Whether it was emptying her pencil sharpener in the bin or fetching another cup of coffee he was stood on the side watching, waiting. The second she stepped underneath the mistletoe Mulder was there ready to press his lips against hers.  
It wasn’t about the kissing anymore, it was just about the fact that Mulder had found a loophole in their rules.

When she came back from the bathroom she found him stood right under the mistletoe as there was no other way for her to get to her desk without walking underneath it. Unless, she thought, and started to walk as close to the wall as possible to stay out of Mulder’s reach. 

“Scully, what are you doing?” Mulder chuckled as he watched his partner climb on top of his desk and attempting to climb on to the filing cabinet next to it. She had got her arms on the top of the cabinet and was using her upper body strength to push herself up when the door flung open and Skinner entered the room.

“Agents?” he asked confused at the sight before him, stepping closer to Mulder who was still stood in the middle of the room. “What’s going on here?”

“Um, Scully was just checking the window, there’s a bit of a draft going on,” Mulder lied as Scully hopped down from where she was.

“Right. Um, have you come any further in your investigation, Agent Mulder?” Skinner asked.

“No Sir, nothing,” Mulder replied, not that he had done any investigating since the last time Skinner had asked. As he was too busy planning the mistletoe trick. Mistletoe, Mulder thought as he turned his head upwards to see the bunch of green hanging directly above himself and Skinner.

Mulder quickly stepped out from under the mistletoe and looked over at a laughing Scully.

“Rules are rules, Mulder,” Scully laughed.

Skinner ignored the hysterical Scully and dismissed the two from the case, closing it before they wasted anymore time on the missing Santa. He left the two agents alone in the office again as he headed back up to his own.

“I thought it was mandatory for two people to kiss if they were under a mistletoe?” 

“What did I tell you Scully? Rules are meant to be broken.”

And with two quick strides he pulled her into his arms and moved her onto his desk and pressed his lips against hers. This time she didn’t resist.

 

2\. Please Come Home For Christmas

Scully woke to a quiet whimper from the crib next to her and quickly reached over to cradle her upset son before he erupted in that ear aching wale of his. Rocking him slightly and placing soft kisses on William’s temple she got him to calm down before she padded out to the living room, William still in her arms. The Christmas tree in the corner of the room lite up the space as she grabbed a glass of water and sat down, looking out at the snow falling. 

It was Christmas Day, but not just any old Christmas Day, it was William’s first. Scully had long awaited this day with excitement much like the one she felt when she was a young girl. Even though she had stopped believing in Santa Claus some thirty years ago, she still felt a sense of magic around the holidays, and with William in her life she was excited to be able to celebrate it with him. 

As joyous of a moment that having William to celebrate Christmas with, there was someone else missing. She had spent the last couple of years without her father joining them for Christmas but his presence was always noticed. Scully always believed his spirit was closer at this time of year which made it easier to celebrate the holidays without her Ahab. The emptiness that Mulder left behind when he left all those months ago, to once and for all find the truth that would set them free, was not something Scully and grown used to. She missed him every single day, and as William was growing up so quickly she felt a sadness that Mulder was not here to see his son’s first Christmas.

The morning consisted of three dress changes for Scully, as William seemed to know the worst times to throw up all over his mom, before they were finally ready to leave for her mother’s for celebrations. 

They sat in church as the choir sang carols and the priest spoke about the importance of Christmas, to cherish the moments you have to spend with your family and to remember those whom you’ve lost the past year. William sat in his grandmother’s lap as Scully knelt at the front of the Church, sending up a prayer for Mulder’s safe return. 

After thanking the priest for the service the whole Scully clan returned to Maggie’s house where the Turkey was cooking in the oven and the presents laid in heaps underneath the beautifully decorated tree. The Scully Christmas tradition had always been to open presents after the church service but before dinner and that was what were the plans for today.

Scully sat the furthest away from the pile of presents, allowing the children and her siblings to sit the closest, gathering that they would receive the most amount of presents. 

She was right as she received her fifth and final gift whereas her brother’s and cousin’s with respective children sat with quite the impressive piles in front of them. William had received quite a few presents from his uncles and grandmother but Scully had left her gifts back in her house as it would make it easier for her to transport them. 

Scully watched the others open their presents as she opened her own, beginning with a long package which had been beautifully wrapped in red paper. It was a set of candle holders from Bill and his wife Tara, clearly picked by Tara. She said her thanks and moved on to the next presents, including a blanket from her cousin, a new kettle from Charlie and a voucher for a spa day including babysitter for William from her mother. 

She kept the last gift until the rest of the group had opened most of their presents. It was a tiny box without any note of who had given it to her. She slowly unwrapped the box without any expectations of what it could be or who it was from. Discarding the paper she opened the thin black box and found herself staring at a single piece of paper. Unraveling the paper she started to read:

“My Dearest Dana,

I am sorry I could not be there with you on our son’s first Christmas. I wish I could be there to see him open his first present, he’s probably more interested in the paper than the present? Definitely my son. I also wish I could be there with you and give you a real present instead of this letter, I wish you didn’t have to read a letter written by past me as tears fall down your cheeks.

I want you to enjoy this day with your family and kiss William for me. I will make this up you, to both of you. 

I love you Dana, I want you to know that I really and truly love you and I want nothing more than to return to you. And to William. 

Merry Christmas Scully, I’m thinking of you, always.

Yours,

F. Mulder”

The chatter in the room fallen silent and all eyes were on Scully who was clutching William close to her as she read the letter over and over again with tears trickling down her cheeks. She looked up at her audience and her eyes went straight to her mother’s. Maggie smiled and nodded her head.

“It arrived yesterday,” she said, moving to sit next to her daughter as she wrapped her arm around her. “He sent me one too. Teling me how he was doing everything in his power to get back to you and William, how he was close to finding the truth.”

Scully looked up at her mother and smiled through her tears.

“Fox is a good man Dana.”

“Yeah, he is mom,” Scully said, her smile now reaching her eyes as she pressed a kiss on top of her son’s head.

After gaining control of her emotions Scully joined her family for Christmas dinner before she drove back home with a sleeping William. 

She unlocked her front door and stepped inside her apartment, standing on an envelope lying on the doormat. Scully picked it up and walked to put William in his crib before he woke up. 

Returning to the living room she sat down on the sofa and flipped the envelope over to read the front. 

“To William,” was scrawled in a familiar print.

Her tears started to form again as she ripped open the envelope to read the enclosed letter. She took a deep breath before she began:

“To my son on his first Christmas.

I hope your mom gives you a million kisses and lets you try your first piece of Turkey. And that your cousin Matty doesn’t give you too hard of a time for being short. You’re only little but I know you will have a heart as big as your mother’s. 

You will not remember this day, your first Christmas will just be a part of your unknow history but I will always remember it. I will remember how I was not there to see you throw up all over your mom’s clean dress, how I missed you crying in Church when the priest yabbered on and on and on (sorry Scully). I will, like you, not have any real memories of your first Christmas.

Your mother will have to tell us both about your first Christmas. I promise I will be at every Christmas for the rest of my living life and beyond. I want you to know that wherever I may be I am always thinking of you and I will always love you.

Merry Christmas William.

Love,

Your father.

Ps. To my Dana, 

I tried my hardest to their for you today but as you are reading this instead of spending Christmas with me I can do nothing more than apologies. I asked Frohike to deliver this letter to you and William. I want you to keep your faith, I will come back to you.

I love you and give William a kiss from me.”

With a shaking hand she finished the letter and found her cheeks wet with tears again. On unsteady legs she made her way into her son’s bedroom and leaned into his crib, placing a long kiss on his head.

“From your dad,” she whispered before she exited the nursery again, letter in hand.

 

3\. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

Sitting on the sofa in the unremarkable house, Scully was wrapping the last presents when she felt a hot breath at the nape of her neck. 

“Ho ho ho,” Mulder whispered as he nibbled at her ear.

“Ssh, Mulder you’re gonna wake William up,” she hushed him and returned to her wrapping. 

Mulder climbed over the back of the sofa and slid down next to Scully as he observed her excellent wrapping skills. He would offer to help but knew Scully was a lot better at him and he wouldn’t want anything but the best for his son’s fifth Christmas.

They had struggled to get William to fall asleep earlier that night and now found themselves wrapping presents at 1 am, knowing that William would be up at 5 in utter excitement that Santa had been.

“Why are you wearing that? William’s asleep so he’s not going to see it,” Scully remarked at the red suit Mulder was wearing, white beard and a santa hat to complete the outfit.

“I know how much Christmas means to you, Scully, I wanted you to have some alone time with Santa,” he replied, wiggling his eyebrows. “Besides, I do have a present for you.”

Scully followed Mulder’s gaze to his crotch where an obviously bulge was on display.

“Mulder no, I’m wrapping William’s presents,” she moaned and rolled her eyes.

“Oh, no, I am happy to see you but no that’s not it,” Mulder replied quickly, knowing Scully would’ve misinterpreted him. Instead he pulled out a long thin box out of his Santa pant’s pocket and placed it in her hands.

“What’s this for?” Scully said shyly. 

Ever since William became aware of Christmas they had started to exchange their own presents on Christmas Eve so that Christmas Day morning would be all about William.

“Everything,” Mulder replied, reaching over to kiss her.

Scully leaned in and deepened the kiss, letting it linger for a little longer before she pulled back to open her present.

To an unknowing Mulder and Scully, William was sat atop the stairs watching as Santa Claus was talking to his mother the night of Christmas. He watched as his mom was helping Santa wrap his presents, getting a sneak peek of the Hot Wheels track he had wished for.

He sat in silence for a while, just watching as his mom and Santa talked and talked until suddenly Santa had leaned over and KISSED HER. William sat in shock. mouth gaping and eyes the size of saucers. He couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed as he hurried back to his room and climbed into bed.

Where was his dad? Why was his mom kissing Santa Claus? Did this mean he had to move to North Pole because his mom and Santa were going to get married? Was his dad allowed to come with them? All these questions were running through William’s mind as he stirred in bed before he passed out from exhaustion.

The next day he came running into his parents bedroom and jumped onto the bed, jolting Mulder and Scully awake. With tired eyes they saw how excited William was for Christmas as he shouted; “He’s been! He’s been! Santa was here!” Mulder looked over at Scully who looked just as tired as he was before returning his attention to his son who didn’t look tired at all.

“Come on let’s open presents!” William shouted as he jumped off the bed and hurried down the stairs, his parents far behind him.

“LOOK! It’s the Hot Wheels track I wanted!” he screamed excitedly holding his new toy up for his parents to see.

“Wow,” Scully said, “Santa got your letter then.”

“Of course he did! He came last night and put it under the tree!” William squealed, loudly enough for Mulder to cover his ears. “I saw him! Mommy you were with him!” He started ripping at the box to get his toy out when he continued “And you KISSED him! Yuck!”

Mulder and Scully stopped in their tracks and looked at each other in despair. 

“What do you mean Will?” Mulder asked, kneeling down to his son’s height.

“Mommy kissed Santa. Does that mean we have to move to the North Pole?” William sighed.

“No, sweetie we’re not moving to the North Pole,” Mulder said as he thought of ways to explain to his son what happened without telling him Santa wasn’t real. He looked to Scully for help but he had gotten them in this position so he was all alone. 

Already unwrapping his second present Mulder figured William and forgotten their conversation as he dove into his huge pile of Christmas presents. 

“Kissing Santa were we?” he whispered to Scully, leaning in to catch her lips. She scrunched her nose at him before giving him a quick peck as she went to sit with her son to watch him open his presents.

They’d manage to get out of this unscathed and their son still believed in Santa.

  


4\. Christmas Just Ain’t Christmas Without The One You Love

The crisp air bit at Mulder’s cheeks as he got out of his car. With a bouquet of winter flowers in a hand he made his way down the gravel path to the patch of grass on the right of the large pine tree. Fresh snow blanketed the ground as snowflakes flurried around him as we walked with heavy steps. It never got easier to visit her, even after four years it still pained him that all he could give her was a bouquet of flowers and a one sided conversation.

He stopped as he reached her headstone, his shallow breath making itself noticed through a swirl of smoke escaping between his lips. There was no sign of anyone else having visited her earlier that day as the snow laid untouched in front of her grey stone.

With a gloved hand he wiped the headstone clear of snow before placing the flowers on the little lot at the bottom of the stone. His tears trickled down his icy cheek as he traced the letters of her grave.

DANA SCULLY  
1964-1996  
Loving daughter, sister & friend.

“Merry Christmas Scully,” he whispered and kneeled down to face her name. 

He sat in silence waiting for a reply but none came. It never did and never would. 

“I hope you like the flowers.”

Bowing his head he let the tears flow, wetting his cheeks.

“I’m sorry. I know I promised I wouldn’t cry, that I would live my life to the fullest. But you know Scully, my life will never be full again. Without you there will always be a piece missing. I am incomplete without you. I’m sorry.”

She had been his best friend, his partner, and the only person he had ever trusted. She had left him alone and unwilling to let anybody else into his lonely life. 

Mulder sat as the snow melted beneath him telling Scully all about the previous year and how he was holding up. He told her he missed her. That he loved her. That he was sorry. I’m sorry was his most spoke sentence. He would never forgive himself for what he put her through and how he allowed for the cancer to take her away from her family, from him.

He was startled back to reality when a hand clasped his shoulder. Turning around he came face to face with Maggie Scully who had also come to visit her daughter this Christmas Day. 

“Hello Fox,” she greeted him, a sad smile forming on her face.

“Maggie, Merry Christmas,” he replied and stood to hug her. 

Maggie had tried to reach out to Mulder ever since Scully had died four years ago but he had not been willing to let her into his life, he didn’t want to be a burden.

“How are you?” Maggie asked.

“Better now. Your daughter always cheers me up, Mrs Scully.”

“Maggie,” she replied.

“I’m sorry, Maggie,” he smiled. “I should get going, leave you two alone.”

“Don’t be silly Fox, you can stay.”

Mulder stayed, watching Maggie interact with her daughter’s headstone. She talked to it as if Scully was there, just like Mulder had just moments before.

Maggie finished her conversation and wiped her tears from her cheeks before turning back to Mulder who had started pacing up and down the path to keep warm.

“Do you have any plans today Fox?” she asked as she approached him.

“Um no, my mother is out of town so I was just going back home and order in Chinese.”

“We have a seat for you if you would like to join us. I don’t want to see you alone today.”

“I don’t want to intrude,” he replied, remembering the past times he’s set foot in the Scully house when Scully’s older brother has been present. They never ended well.

“There’s a free seat if you want it,” Maggie smiled sadly, knowing the reason for it being empty.

“I’ll think about it.”

They walked back to the parking lot in silence.

“I hope to see you later,” Maggie said and got in her car and drove away.

Mulder sat in his car for a while before he looked over at the lot where Scully’s grave could be seen sticking up from the white ground. Igniting the engine he took off in the direction of her mother’s house. Maggie Scully was reaching out and he was allowing her in. 

For the first time in four years Mulder was not celebrating Christmas alone.


End file.
